Margin of litigation
Background: Junk lawsuits are everywhere. We need to choose to stop the spread of junk lawsuits. The junk lawsuits are everywhere from fast-food industry to (hot coffee, overweight customers) to the city controller who sued the mayor. Avoiding Courts, Attorneys and Judges Our city and other municipal agencies (townships, public authorities, county government, etc.) won't run to the courts as has happened in so many instances with the Tom Murphy Administration. Rather, we'll work out matters in civil discussions. The city's margin of litigation is super thin. Frankly, it seems as if the city leaders look for ways to go to court at every instance so as to put more law firms on retainers. No eminent domain efforts are to occur in the first term. There will be no instances of eminent domain in the first term of office. None. Furthermore, as Mayor, we'll leverage the strength of the city to fight any other agency that tries to push any eminent domain project within our borders. We'd fight against the school board, the Turnpike Commission, and anyone else in this regard. Fear not as the city and other agencies can still purchase property and move along public projects without needing to take the land by force. Should an instance of eminent domain be required, it will need to wait. I see no problems with putting matters of eminent domain to the voters in a referendum. :For example, should up to 15 properties be secured through the process of eminent domain along the east bus way to allow for the conversion to light-rail, if normal negotiations can't resolve an amicable solution? Campaigning for Eminent Domain on second term Should there be a project where eminent domain is necessary, this will be part of the campaign for re-election. Otherwise, it won't occur. Continually Un-Constitutional * Legislation written to benefit or harm a specific individual violates the U.S. Constitution. * Charles Betters, hoped for gambling owner and developer with land in Hays, is making a case against the PA House, Senate and Governor Rendell. * Planks from Mark Rauterkus on the margin of litigation. Murphy Legacy of Court Battles * North Side's Theater, moved to the PA Supreme Court * Panther Hollow property was taken with road blocks under the past mayor. Tom Murphy battled onward and took the case all the way to the PA Supreme Court. The city lost. The city paid dearly. This case was not budgeted. Rather, the city's capital budget was wiped away. * The mayor's office moved to toss out the fire fighters ballot question in 2004. * City Controller Tom Flaherty sued Mayor Tom Murphy over how much Flaherty could spend. Case settled on election day, Nov 8, 2005 Brewing Court Battles with Overtime * P-G coverage of Police suite with overtime in January 2006 Links Media * Gaming board fighting 'meritless' appeals P-G, March 2007 * Review commission, city squaring off over Oakland site P-G, August 2006 -- A battle over a proposed medical building in Oakland is pitting the city against its own Historic Review Commission. The city has joined the building's developer, the Elmhurst Co., in appealing to Allegheny County Common Pleas Court the commission's decision in July to reject the project. The move could force the city, which typically represents the commission, to hire a private attorney to defend the review panel. * Mayor pushes to fill position - Pittsburgh Tribune-Review ''Jeff Vesci, president of the Fraternal Association of Professional Paramedics, said he's eager to work with Regan, who played a key role in settling contentious negotiations surrounding a three-year contract with paramedics in June. 'It would be nice to actually have somebody that you can go to with problems,' Vesci said. 'Litigation costs time and money when there are things that can be resolved in-house. With Dennis Regan in there, I know that there's an open door.' '' Blogs * http://republicpittsburgh.blogspot.com/2006/12/connections-with-dennis-regan-push-yet.html from December 2006 calling Catherine McNeilly to sue, sue, sue for police demotion.